Slave I
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Modified Firespray-31 | klasse = Patrol en Attack Craft | fabrikant = Kuat Systems Engineering | eigenaar = Jango Fett Boba Fett Hondo Ohnaka | lengte = 29,15 meter lang; 21,30 meter breed (inclusief vleugels) en 7,80 meter diep. | kleur = Blauw, groen, grijs, geel, roestkleur | snelheid = 1.000 km/h | versnelling = 2500 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = Jango Fett: 3 (1 piloot en 2 copiloten, navigators of gunners), Boba Fett: 1 | passagiers = 2 (en 6 gevangenen) | vrachtcapaciteit = 40 ton | affiliatie = Jango Fett Boba Fett Hondo Ohnaka }} thumb||250px|''Slave I'' op Kamino Slave I was het beruchte ruimteschip van Jango Fett en zijn zoon Boba Fett. Het was een typisch schip dat paste bij het profiel van een Bounty Hunter door zijn snelheid en sterke bewapening. Jango Fett Net zoals de andere Firespray-class Patrol Craft landde de Slave I horizontaal maar vloog het verticaal. Het schip had twee vleugels die de vliegrichting automatisch volgden. Slave I was 21.50 meter lang. Jango’s Slave I was blauwgrijs van kleur met gele en groene tinten. De cockpit bood plaats aan vier personen waarvan er drie deel konden uitmaken van de crew. Wat Jango meteen begreep was dat de Slave I heel wat extra werk nodig had om te kunnen voldoen aan zijn eisen. Dit was één van de sterke punten van een Firespray-31, namelijk de ruimte voor persoonlijke modificaties. Jango investeerde vooral in wapens zoals roterende Twin Blaster Cannons, twee Laser Cannons, Missile Launcher en een mijnenlegger. Andere modificaties die Jango uitvoerde waren het vergroten van zijn persoonlijk vertrek en het verkleinen van de cellen om gevangenen beter onder controle te kunnen houden. Een laatste aanpassing deed Jango aan de F-31 Ion Engines zodat de Slave I nu de snelheid kon halen van een Y-Wing Starfighter wat heel snel was voor dit type van schip, namelijk 1.000 km/h. Toen Obi-Wan Kenobi de clones op Kamino kwam inspecteren in 22 BBY stond de Slave I geparkeerd op één van de landingsplatformen op Tipoca City. Toen Kenobi Jango Fett probeerde te arresteren, startte Boba Fett het schip al op en vuurde met de Blaster Cannons op de Jedi Master. Kenobi kon net op tijd een Homing Beacon op de Slave I gooien zodat hij de Fetts kon volgen. Jango Fett lokte Kenobi naar een Asteroid Field rond Geonosis waar de Slave I één van zijn effectiefste wapens loste: Seismic Charges. Jango liet het hele arsenaal van wapens op Kenobi los en de Jedi Master leek te zijn vernietigd. Na de Battle of Geonosis nam Boba Fett de Slave I over van zijn vader. Boba's Slave I In de beginjaren van de jonge Boba zijn loopbaan wisselde de Slave I een aantal maal kort van eigenaar. Boba Fett leerde echter snel om het schip onder controle te krijgen en herinnerde zich de instructies die zijn ‘vader’ hem vroeger had gegeven. Boba Fett kreeg hulp van Aurra Sing, Bossk en Castas om wraak te nemen op Mace Windu en tijdens die periode was Bossk meestal de piloot van de Slave I en fungeerde Fett als schutter. Uiteindelijk geraakte de Slave I zwaar beschadigd toen Aurra Sing crashte op Florrum nadat Ahsoka Tano één van de stabilisatoren had afgesneden met haar Lightsaber. Op een bepaald moment kreeg de Slave I ook een andere kleur, namelijk hoofdzakelijk grijs en olijfgroen met onderaan roestkleur op de ‘voet’ van het schip. Dit was het werk van Hondo Ohnaka die Slave I liet herstellen na de crash op Florrum. Hij stockeerde het schip in een geheime hangar die van pas kwam toen Grievous de basis van de piraten zwaar beschadigde en de piraten met Jedi Younglings moesten vluchten. Hondo gebruikte daarbij de Slave I om de Younglings op te pikken en hen daarna af te leveren bij Obi-Wan Kenobi. Op een of andere manier geraakte Boba Fett echter terug in het bezit van het schip van zijn vader. Toen Boba's reputatie begon te stijgen, liet ook hij de Slave I geleidelijk aan herstellen en upgraden zodat het schip al even berucht werd als zijn eigenaar. De Twin Blaster Cannons werden vervangen door een Brugiss C/In Ion Cannon en hij liet ook een kleine F1 Tractor Beam Projector installeren. Verder was de Slave I onder Boba Fett nog uitgerust met GN-40 Twin Rotating Blaster Cannons, twee HM-8 Concussion Missile Tube Launchers en twee AA/SL Proton Torpedo Launchers. Boba investeerde ook in de sensors van het schip zodat het nu bijna geruisloos kon opereren voor andere schepen. Boba verkleinde ook de cockpit en plaatste de stoelen voor passagiers in het ruim van de Slave I in plaats van in de cockpit. Net zoals in de tijd van Jango Fett kon Boba Fett zijn gevangenen vervoeren in zes kleine cellen. thumb|right|250px|''Slave I'' op Cloud City In 3 ABY gebruikte Fett het schip om in de Executor te landen en om daarna Han Solo op te sporen die tussen het afval vluchtte naar Bespin. Op Cloud City landde de Slave I op het East Platform. Nadat Fett Han Solo had gevangengenomen, brachten Wing Guards en Stormtroopers hem naar het schip. Fett kon net op tijd ontsnappen vooraleer Solo’s vrienden hem serieus onder vuur konden nemen. Het was niet geweten wat er met de Slave I gebeurde na de dood van Boba Fett of waar het schip zich bevond. Specificaties Jango's Slave I thumb|250px|right|Doorsnede van [[Boba Fett's Slave I]] Motoren * 4 Kuat Systems Engineering X-F-16 Generators * Kuat Systems Engineering F-31 Ion Engines Wapens * 2 Blast Cannons * 2 Laser Cannons * Void-7 Seismic Charge & Launcher * Concussion Missiles * Minelayer * Andere ongeklassificeerde wapens Boba's Slave I Motoren * 4 Kuat Systems Engineering X-F-16 Generators * Kuat Systems Engineering F-31 Ion Engines Wapens * Borstel GN-40 Twin Rotating Blaster Cannons * 2 Dymek HM-8 Concussion Missile Tube Launchers * Brugiss C/In Ion Cannon * Phylon F1 Tractor Beam Projector * 2 Arakyd Industries AA/SL Proton Torpedo Launchers Achter de schermen [[Bestand:Slave I.jpg|250px|right|thumb|De Slave I]] *Er werd lang foutief aangenomen dat de Slave I was gemodelleerd naar een straatlamp in de buurt van de toenmalige ILM kantoren. Lorne Peterson, die één van de bouwers was van het Slave I model, vertelde dat die straatlampen enkel als inspiratie hebben gediend. *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles maakte de Slave I zo'n acht meter langer. *Voor de opnames voor Episode II werden enkel alleen de loopplank en de deur gemaakt (zodat de acteurs daar op en onder door kunnen lopen). De rest werd geanimeerd met de computer. Legends * Jango Fett verkreeg de Slave I in 32 BBY nadat zijn eerste schip Jaster's Legacy was beschadigd geraakt op de gevangenis planeet Oovo IV. Tijdens de ontsnapping zag Jango plotseling een hele hangar vol met prototypes staan van de Firespray-31 Patrol Craft. Jango nam samen met Zam Wesell één van de schepen en gebruikte meteen de wapens om alle andere prototypes te vernietigen. Het zou nog jaren duren voordat er opnieuw meerdere Firesprays zouden te zien zijn in het universum. * Onder andere Aurra Sing was heel kort nog eigenares van het schip. Anakin Skywalker hielp de jonge Boba Fett met het repareren van de Slave I na een aanval van Asajj Ventress op Xagobah tijdens de Clone Wars. * Fett was echter nog lang niet veilig want in de daaropvolgende weken werd de Slave I voortdurend bestookt door andere Bounty Hunters zoals IG-88 en Bossk. Nadat de Slave I aanzienlijke schade opliep geraakte Fett toch op Tatooine waar de Slave I bleef staan totdat de Rebel Alliance het schip na de dood van Boba Fett confisqueerde en stockeerde op Grakouine. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Death Trap **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown **A Necessary Bond Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Slave I in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *Sculpting a Galaxy *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Starfighters category:Firespray-31 Patrol Craft